


'Eye' Love You

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Helps, Eyedrops, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles gets an eye infection, Sweet Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles gets an eye infection and is afraid to go to a doctor. Thank God he has a good boyfriend like Derek who wouldn't take no for an answer.





	'Eye' Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Another one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You shouldn't be here Stiles. I can take you to a doctor" said Scott turning off the engine

Stiles jumped out of his jeep and slammed the door shut "I think we already discussed this for like twenty times now" 

"And what have you learned from our talks?" 

Stiles rubbed his itching eyes "Just to ignore you" he gave a frustrated grunt "Damn it's irritating more than before" 

"Stop rubbing your eyes. You're only making it worse" Scott swatted Stiles's hand away from his face. This was what Scott had been doing all day. In the morning Stiles came to school with red eyes which were slightly swollen around the edges. Stiles said he had been studying all night so he didn't get much sleep but Scott knew that was not the case. Stiles most probably had an eye infection but no matter how hard he tried to get his friend to see the nurse, Stiles denied his requests. At the end of the day, it had gone only worse. His eyes was watering so badly that he couldn't even drive his jeep. He asked Scott to drop him at his boyfriend Derek's loft and get the jeep back home 

"It's fine. I'll be as good as new when I wake up tomorrow" Stiles wiped his watery eyes with his sleeve

"How will you get back home?"

"I'll ask Derek to drop me. Dad's working on a late shift. I'll be back before he does" 

"Won't Derek notice your eyes?"

"I got that covered" Stiles pulled out his goggles and showed them proudly to Scott who rolled his eyes "I still think you should go see a doctor"

"Scott I'm telling you it's fine. Now shoo away so I can meet my boyfriend" Stiles waved his hand which he guided back to rubbing his eyes. Scott sighed and drove off to Stiles's house.

 

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes for one last time before placing goggles on them and knocked at the door. He smiled when Derek greeted him "Hey"

Derek smiled and leaned in to share a quick kiss "Hey" he moved aside to let Stiles in "What's with the sunglasses?"

Stiles pursed his lips. He hoped Derek woudn't find out about his eyes "Aren't they looking great?" 

"Only when you wear them in daylight and It's evening now"

"I like them...gives me cool look" Stiles's finger itched to rub his eye 

"Take it off" 

"I...I like them on my face"

"Stiles take the sunglasses off" Derek took a step closer and Stiles retreated a step "Whoa Mr Hale.... what's with all the manhandling"

"I just want to see your eyes"

"They aren't changing every day. My eyes are same hazel green in colour like they were yesterday"

"Stiles take them off" Derek used his serious tone leaving no room for Stiles to argue

"Fine but always remember.... these are the same eyes that you fell in love with. Don't change your mind if you see them red, puffy and blotchy"

"Okay take off your glasses now"

"One more thing" Stiles raised his finger "I came up with something new. 'Eye' love you" 

"Stiles stop stalling"

Stiles slowly took off his glasses and couldn't stop himself from rubbing his eyes vigorously. Derek crossed the distance and held his wrist away. He saw Stiles's red puffy eyes and frowned in concern "Scott was right" 

Stiles's eyes widened "Scott? Oh my God that son of a bitch! He was the one who told you about my eyes" 

"I'm glad Scott called me before he dropped you. C'mon let's go" Derek walked and started wearing his jacket

Stiles gulped down a heavy lump "Der..Derek... where are we going?"

"To see an eye doctor" 

Stiles laughed taking few steps back "You're kidding right" 

"No"

"But I don't want to go see an eye doctor" 

"Why not?"

"Because they...they will touch my eyes...and..put stuff in it"

"You mean the thing they call eyedrops?"

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Stiles your eyes are really red, watering badly and you're blinking non stop"

"It's my love for you" Stiles fluttered his eyelids

"It might be an infection"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Why not we relax and eat something huh? I'm starving" Stiles tried to make an excuse. Derek crossed his arms "You'll get to eat as soon as we come back"

"Ah..we..let's...I've to take the fishes out of the aquarium" 

"What?"

"So they won't drown in the tank"

Derek rubbed his forehead "Are you coming willingly or should I kidnap you"

Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "You wouldn't" he saw Derek come closer and his heart started racing "Derek...this is crazy okay. Oh my God you're serious... stop!...hey let go!" 

Derek easily picked Stiles up and hung him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. The boy pounded at his back with his hand and shrieked "Derek put me down this instinct! You know my Dad is a cop right...let me go"

"I have him on speed dial 5"

Stiles rubbed his itching eye "Who are you and what did you do to my sweet loving boyfriend?" 

"I'm right here" 

"What if we go to a hospital and I don't come out alive. What will you do without me huh? You'll become one lonely sourwolf"

"It's an eye clinic Stiles not a death hole"

"You're not exactly my definition of perfect boyfriend right now"

"You're welcome"

"I didn't even say Thank you!"

 

 

Stiles's legs were bouncing uncontrollably as he sat with Derek in the waiting room. His hands were taken hostage by the werewolf who interwined their fingers tightly so he wouldn't run away. The stinking smell of medicine made him nauseous and even more nervous "Der please let's get out of here"

"Relax Stiles. It's gonna be fine" 

The lady at the counter called out Stiles's name who jumped on his seat. Derek sighed and pulled the boy up. He kept a tight grip on Stiles's arm as they walked inside the room. Stiles visibly gasped looking at the huge machine in the middle of the room "What does that thing do?"

"It's an eye pulling machine" Derek teased with a grin and almost lost his grip on Stiles who struggled harder to get himself free "I'm out of here. I still do love my eyes Derek" 

"I'm kidding!" Derek laughed "C'mon my big baby" 

Stiles glared at his boyfriend "This is one time I do not like when you call me baby" 

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor 

"There's... something...wr...wrong with his.. eyes" Derek explained struggling against Stiles's attempts to escape 

"He's lying! There's absolutely nothing wrong with my eyes" 

Doctor smiled amusingly as he was use to having patients who were scared of examining their eyes "Well young man why not I check it for you" Stiles sighed in defeat and finally stopped struggling against Derek's restraints. He was made to sit on the chair and asked to place his chin on the small chin holder "Are we done?" he asked hopefully

Derek caught Stiles's shoulder from behind and leaned in to whisper "He hasn't even started yet" 

The doctor leaned into the lense "Good now open your eyes wide...okay look right...left.." he hummed pulling away "It looks like you've an infection"

"A what?"

"An eye infection" The doctor repeated "But don't worry. Just apply these eyedrops and..."

"Eyedrops?" squeaked Stiles and Derek face palmed 

"Yes eyedrops. As I was saying...." the doctor was again interrupted when Stiles jumped out of his seat "No no no you don't get it. I don't do eyedrops...Infact I don't do anything to my eyes" 

"In that case I'll see you soon in few months when I'll have to remove your eye when the infection goes so bad that it can't be treated anymore" the doctor shrugged letting out a sigh

"Derek!" Stiles looked for some help who huffed out a breath and extended his hand "Give me the drops" 

"I'm not putting them in my eyes" Stiles glared with a pout

"Or we can use needles if you want" The doctor suggested and Stiles ran out of the room. He looked at Derek "He really does need to put these drops" 

"I'll take care of it" 

 

 

"C'mon...just two drops" Derek blocked Stiles path who was running around his loft all the while rubbing his eyes "Don't come near me!" 

"Stiles it's irritating you even more. Isn't it better to use this drops"

"I'm fine"

"You're itching it right now" 

"Am not!" Stiles dropped his hand and blinked innocently "See all fine" 

"You'll go blind if you don't use them and...and you won't be able to see me" 

"I'll still be able to see you with one eye" 

"Are we seriously going to argue whole night?"

"Ofcourse not. Just throw the damn drops away so we can eat something" 

Derek thought of a different approach. He took a step closer "Stiles babe it's not that bad. See?" he dropped a droplet into his own eyes and blinked few times 

Stiles carefully watched Derek as if expecting the drops to do some serious damage to his eyes. His shoulders relaxed a bit when he saw Derek was still in one piece and gave a weak smile "Are you sure?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"I swear. Just come close and keep your eyes on me. Two drops that's it. You won't feel a thing" Derek coaxed as if he was talking to five year old (maybe he was) He saw Stiles finally walk towards him and sat down on the couch "Okay" he took a deep breath

Derek sat next to Stiles who whimpered when he brought the drops near his eyes and grabbed his wrists "Derek" 

"Look at me Stiles...I'm right here" Derek gestured towards his eyes

Stiles did what he was told and found himself getting lost in Derek's dark brown eyes. Derek held his gaze as he once again neared the eye dropper towards his eye and attempted to convey some sort of comfort through his own eyes. He gently squeezed the eye dropper and a drop fell into Stiles's eyes who flinched a little and made a small noise at the back of his throat but didn't break his gaze with Derek. The older man squeezed again maintaining the eye contact with Stiles "Better?" 

Stiles nodded staring back

Derek smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy. Stiles let out a soft sigh and Derek pressed his lips harder. Stiles lifted his hand to the back of Derek's head and moved his lips gracefully along with his boyfriend. After a minute they pulled back and Stiles smiled fondly "That was amazing"

"Oh yeah?"

Stiles nodded

"Well see you in two hours when it's time for your next dose" Derek patted his shoulder and got up from the couch

"Two hours!? I thought this was one time thing" 

"Two hours"

"Derek" 

"You'll get a kiss in return"

"We can kiss now if you want but no eyedrops"

"One hour and fifty nine minutes" 

"I'm not putting them again"

"One hour and fifty eight minutes"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"One hour and..."

"I'm leaving!" 

"I'll see you at home in one hour and fifty six minutes" 

"DEREK!" 

"Eye love you"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
